Whom I love?
by Joy-lovely
Summary: Bloom falls from the cliff after a fight with Diaspro, but got saved by 2 sibilings and loses part of her memory of Magix,the 2 siblings then brought her back and made her famous,but when she falls in love with the brother, what about Sky? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Break up**

Bloom was running through the forest, she just couldn't believe what her boyfriend, Prince Sky had just said to her.

-

**_Flashback_**

"_Hey Sky Dar," Yelled Bloom running to her boyfriend, and folded her arms around her Sky. But all of the sudden, Sky pushed her away. _

"_What happened, Sky?" asked Bloom surprised by her Boyfriend's reaction. "What's wrong, are you alright?"_

"_Bloom," said Sky talking to her coldly "I'm here to tell you that, I no longer love you." When Bloom heard this, she shook her head, looking at Sky. _

"_What do you mean by that?" cried Bloom whom tears falling from her eyes, "Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_Basically, yes." Said Sky "I've decided to marry Diaspro, and make her the crown princess of Earklyon."_

"_What?" cried Bloom staring at Sky," You broke up with me just because of your ex? Not only she's a princess, so am I! Why Sky? After a year of relationship, you're breaking up with me just because of your ex? Then why you previously broke up with Diaspro when you wanted to be with me?"_

"_I'm Sorry Bloom, I—"_

"_Sorry? SORRY?!" Yelled Bloom crying, "All you can say is sorry when you've toyed girls' feelings! Don't let me see you again, ever!" She yelled and ran away, Sky just stood there coldly, doing nothing._

**_End of Flashback_**

-

"_Why must he did this to me?"_ thought Bloom, kneeing on the grass crying, and her tears dropped onto the grass. She grabbed the grass tightly, crying as hard as she can. But then on a sudden, on her positive side had just told her that something wrong's with Sky. He must have his own reason of doing it, or maybe he was under a spell!

"So how's the taste of being break up with your beloved one?" called a female's voice, Bloom stood up immediately.

"Diaspro, I know it's you. Show yourself!" Yelled Bloom, Just then a sparkling light was formed into a figure, and it appears Diaspro.

"What do you want?" asked Bloom staring at Diaspro.

"SO, how's the taste of losing "_your_" boyfriend?" said Diaspro with a evil tone, walking towards her

"What are you trying to do, and are you the one whom cast Sky under a spell?" Yelled Bloom and she turned and looked back at the cliff behind her. _"Oh no, I got to transform!" _"Enchantix!" Yelled Bloom and she transformed into her beautiful and enchanted fairy outfit.

"Don't think that I can't transform," said Diaspro and she transformed into her fairy outfit.

"Fire ball!" Yelled Bloom attacking Diaspro, but Diaspro just simply created a shield and blocked her attack.

"What, no way!" Yelled Bloom

"There's nothing called impossible in this world." Yelled Diaspro "You're surprised that I'm as powerful as you, huh?"

"You won't be so powerful unless-"

"Someone had help me? Well obviously, the answer is yes." Said Diaspro whom is now, creating an energy blast. "Now you're going to die!" She yelled and uses her final attack on Bloom.

"What? No!" Yelled Bloom and she fall into the cliff, Diaspro walked towards and looked down.

"Sky is mine, forever." She whispered and de-transformed herself. Then slowly walked back a few steps and walked off.

* * *

Hope you've like my new story! Basically this is just a remake version of "Where is Bloom?" Characters, some scenes are going to be changed!

**I will update my other old stories during my school vacation, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Bloom was lying behind the bushes unconsciously for hours; nobody whom walks pass notice her, until 2 fraternal twins jog past and the sister noticed there's stains of blood on the bushes.

"Hey brother," called the sister tapped her brother's shoulder. "There's something reddish over there, are those bloodstains?"

"I don't know," replied the brother walked near to the bushes, he then noticed Bloom was lying unconscious at there.

"Oh my, Sapphire come here!" Yelled the brother "This girl needs some help!"

"Oh my freak!" Yelled the sister after notice what she have saw. "We got to send her to the hospital!"

"Ya and fast, it seems like she's lying her for a long period!" Yelled the brother and he carried Bloom up, and ran as fast as they can till they have reached the hospital.

-

**_At Alfea……_**

"Have anyone seen Bloom?" Yelled Stella coming out from the bathroom with her hair wrapped with towel.

"I didn't see her after since she went out for her date." Replied Flora

"It's late, she should be back by now!" Added Tecna "Stella can you call Sky? I've called Bloom's cell phone ages ago but she didn't pick up."

"Ok," answered Stella and she took out her cell phone from the drawer, dial Sky's number and call him.

_-_

"_Hello?" answered a male's voice_

"_Sky? Where are you and Bloom now?" asked Stella_

"_How would I know?" replied Sky impolitely and hangs up the phone. _

_-_

"How impolite he is," complained Stella and she put down her cell phone.

"What happened?" said Musa "He told you off?"

"Yeah, that's so unlike him." Said Stella "I bet there's something happened between him and Bloom."

"So Bloom went back to Domino after a quarrel?" said Layla "But that sounds very…"

"Illogical." Added Tecna

"I bet there's something happen to her," suspect Flora, worried.

"But it's quite late now, we're not allowed to sneak out from Alfea at this time." Reminded Musa

"True," said Stella "Maybe she's now somewhere emo-ing. "

"Let her clam down, you mean?" asked Layla

"Well, let just get back to sleep." Said Tecna

"Yeah, I'm tired." Yawned Musa, and they went back to their bedroom.

-

At the hospital, the 2 siblings are waiting outside at the patient's room anxiously and worried, until the doctor comes out from the room.

"Hey Doc, how is she?" asked the guy

"Ya how is she? Is she's dead or alive?" asked Sapphire

"She's alright, except that she hurt her head. But…"

"What?" asked the both of them staring at the doctor

"She may lose part of the memory, or even her whole memory." Replied the doctor.

"You mean she's going to suffer from Amnesia?" asked Sapphire and the doctor nodded.

"So, what are we going to do in order to recover her memories?" asked her brother.

"Oh dear Santino bro, can't we just leave her? Maybe someone will pick her up." Said Sapphire to her brother.

"No," replied Santino sternly. "We're going to be with her till she recovers her lost memories."

"If there's nothing, I need to go now. Other patients need me." Said the doctor and he walked off. The twin stepped into the room and see Bloom was lying on the bed, with her head bandaged.

"_She's beautiful,"_ thought Santino, looking at Bloom.

"Erm, hello?" called Sapphire "Are you having a crush on her?"

"Huh what? No way!" Yelled Santino, waking Bloom up

"Huh, what happened? Where am I?" asked Bloom weakly, trying to get out from the bed.

"Hey, don't get up." Said Santino "You need to rest."

"Where am I, who are you?" asked Bloom

"My name is Santino, and this is my sister, sapphire." Replied Santino "Can you remember who you are?"

"My name is Bloom, and I'm from Gardenia. What is this place, this isn't look like Gardenia's local hospital."

"Erm Bloom, can you remember you get here in Magix, and get hurt?" asked Sapphire, Bloom just merely shake her head.

"Erm Santino, I think she lose part of that memory." Said Sapphire.

"And I didn't heard of Gardenia, that place. Does this realm exists?" asked Santino and sapphire just shake her head.

"Erm, what are you guys talking about?" asked Bloom

"Do you know where is this place, or do you have any friends here?" asked Santino

"No, where am I?" asked Bloom

"You're in the place called Magix, which is a high-tech and magical realm." Replied Sapphire.

"Magic realm? Are you kidding me, they only exists in fanfiction." Replied Bloom

"Erm, what's that?" asked Sapphire

"Well, I think you need to rest. Maybe you will recover tomorrow." Said Santino

"Ok, and thanks by the way." Said Bloom and she lay back her head to the pillow, and soon fall asleep.

* * *

Well, I made her lose her memories of how she meet her winx friends, Alfea, Specialists and everything related to Magix. But hey, it's still considered as Amnesia right? I do not want to see Bloom losing her whole memories, it's pretty sad isn't it?

Anyway, review please! And I need a beta reader to fix my grammar mistakes.

xoxoJoyJoy


End file.
